The Forgotten
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Sesuai peraturan, ujian akhir di Akademi Konoha akan diawasi oleh unit khusus aparat penegak hukum yang terkenal galak dan bertampang sangar. Namun, tak disangka, Naruto dkk malah mendapat pelajaran kecil yang berharga dari pengawas ujian mereka. Bad at summary. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_The Forgotten_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Naruto dan kawan-kawan akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Sesuai peraturan, ujian akhir di Akademi Konoha akan diawasi oleh unit khusus aparat penegak hukum yang terkenal galak dan bertampang sangar. Namun, tak disangka, Naruto dkk malah mendapat pelajaran kecil yang berharga dari pengawas ujian mereka. Bad at summary. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Alhamdulillah, fic Islami pertama setelah libur lebaran :) bersetting seperti fic **Surat Cinta**. Tapi disini, Naruto dkk ceritanya masih kelas enam SD. Alur cepet, gaje, OOC dan slight AU (walaupun saya mengambil setting di Konoha tapi sama sekali bukan ninja universe)

Manusia tak pernah luput dari kesalahan, begitu pula saya dan fic ini pun masih banyak kekurangannya. Mohon maaf jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan segera saya perbaiki. Sudah dicantumkan di summary kalau fic ini Islamic Content yaa, minna-san. Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran :)

* * *

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi hari itu sangat cerah. Langit biru nan jernih, serta gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih selembut kapas mendampingi sang surya yang bersinar gagah di cakrawala. Hari yang cerah yang mampu membangkitkan semangat setiap insan untuk memulai segala aktifitas mereka.

Tapi sepertinya, tidak semua orang berpendapat demikian. Seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai kuning keemasan, menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Matanya terlihat sayu, menandakan dia tidak mendapat waktu tidur yang cukup semalam. Awal yang tidak menyenangkan, mengingat pagi itu dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir yang akan menentukan kelulusannya.

"Ternyata, ada yang lebih mengantuk dari Shikamaru!" ujar Chouji saat Naruto menghampiri mejanya yang berada tepat disebelah meja Chouji. Bocah bertubuh gempal itu sedang asik melahap beberapa sosis berbentuk gurita buatan sang ibu, yang dianggapnya sebagai cemilan setelah sarapan. Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Dia memang sangat mengantuk lantaran harus belajar hingga larut malam.

"Jangan lesu begitu, kawan! Kalian harus semangat menghadapi ujian!" Bukk! Rock Lee menepuk bahu Naruto dan Shikamaru, yang duduk dibelakang Naruto dalam waktu bersamaan, cukup keras hingga membuat keduanya tersentak dan membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar.

Rock Lee tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melotot kearahnya. Bocah dengan gaya rambut mangkok itu memang selalu terlihat enerjik dan bersemangat. Tak pernah sekalipun, dia terlihat murung.

Rock Lee memang bocah yang unik. Hanya dia yang tampak bersemangat di hari pertama ujian pagi itu. Sementara semua teman sekelasnya terlihat gusar. Beberapa siswi yang biasanya rajin berceloteh ria, pagi itu tampak kalem dan duduk tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing sambil membaca materi yang akan diujikan.

Hampir seluruh siswa terlihat tegang. Bahkan, ketegangan juga melanda Neji, sang juara kelas. Bocah rupawan itu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan asik berkutat dengan bukunya, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Shino yang duduk dibelakangnya juga tampak membaca buku catatannya yang terbuka diatas meja. Tetapi dari sikapnya yang duduk bersandar sambil melipat kedua lengannya didada, siapa yang tahu kalau mungkin saja bocah kalem itu tengah tertidur dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku kok jadi berdebar-debar yaa." Chouji berkata dengan polos. Ternyata sosisnya sudah habis. Pantas saja dia jadi rewel. Dasar Chouji! Kenapa baru merasa deg-degan sekarang?! Aku sudah deg-degan dari seminggu yang lalu tahu! pikir Shikamaru. Rupanya, diam-diam Shikamaru merasa deg-degan juga menghadapi ujian. Bocah nanas itu sepertinya tidak terlalu percaya pada IQnya sendiri yang mencapai level 200.

"Wajar saja. Ini kan ujian." sahut Sasuke. Agak aneh memang, karena biasanya anak itu jarang menanggapi keadaan di sekitarnya. Tapi semua temannya paham. Bahkan Sasuke pun merasa tegang, sehingga mungkin dia menimpali perkataan Chouji untuk mengurangi rasa _nervous_ didalam hatinya.

"Kata kakakku, pengawas ujian akhir biasanya bertampang sangar dan galak." Kiba ikut menimpali. Anak itu sedikit bergidik, membayangkan sosok pengawas ujian yang diceritakan kakak perempuannya semalam. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan kekar seperti Asuma-sensei, dengan luka baret di wajahnya dan sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum.

"Tak heran sih. Mereka kan aparat keamanan." ujar Shikamaru. Dia juga pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Departemen pendidikan di Konoha memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Pemerintah ingin mencetak generasi penerus bangsa yang berkompeten, tak hanya dalam akademi tapi juga mental.

Dengan mengirimkan aparat keamanan sebagai pengawas ujian, diharapkan mampu meminimalisir bahkan mencegah tindak kecurangan dan pelanggaran di sekolah sekaligus mampu mengasah mental para murid agar bisa menghadapi situasi dibawah tekanan sebagai bekal mereka di masa depan kelak.

Hal itu tentu saja mengundang pro dan kontra. Tapi program yang telah ada sejak sepuluh tahun lalu itu memberikan hasil yang baik secara signifikan. Tak ada alasan bagi kementrian pendidikan untuk menghapus program itu dari kurikulum sekolah di Konoha.

"Hayate Gekko." Chouji membaca nama petugas yang akan mengawasi ujian di ruangan mereka yang tertera pada kartu peserta ujian. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Anak itu menebak-nebak seperti apa tampang si pengawas ujian. Apakah seperti yang dibicarakan Kiba barusan?

.

.

.

Tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum ujian dimulai. Seluruh murid di ruang kelas 6-A sudah datang dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Suasana didalam kelas berubah hening ketika seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan tegap seperti Kakashi-sensei memasuki ruangan.

Pria itu mengenakan mantel hitam panjang yang menyembunyikan seragam aparat keamanannya yang berwarna biru dongker. Dia membawa sebuah map yang masih tersegel rapi dengan stempel khusus departemen pendidikan di bagian depan, mengucapkan salam kepada para murid, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Genma Shiranui. Aku menggantikan Hayate Gekko yang berhalangan hadir karena mengalami musibah sakit yang tiba-tiba." suaranya terdengar santai dan ringan. Bahkan beberapa siswi tampak terperangah melihat wajah sang pengawas ujian yang rupawan. Sementara, para siswa sedikit takjub karena Genma sama sekali berbeda dari yang dibicarakan Kiba.

"Untuk itu, mari kita bersama-sama membaca _Al-Fatihah_ dan mendoakan Hayate agar beliau diberi kesembuhan oleh Allah _Subhanahu wa ta'ala_ secepatnya dan agar kalian semua diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal ujian. Aamiin. Berdoa dimulai." Genma memimpin doa. Semua murid menundukkan kepala dan membaca surat _Al-Fatihah_ dalam hati dan tak lupa mendoakan pengawas ujian mereka yang berhalangan hadir karena sakit.

Genma Shiranui tidak bertampang sangar sama sekali. Malah dia kerap kali tersenyum kalau memang dirasa situasinya tepat. Nada bicaranya pun lembut dan penampilannya sangat santai dengan bandana berwarna biru polos yang menutupi bagian atas kepalanya hingga kening dan yang paling menarik perhatian, sebuah benda kecil yang berukuran seperti jari manis tersemat di bibirnya.

Sekilas dia tampak sedang mengemut lollipop tapi benda itu memiliki diameter yang sedikit lebih besar dari batang lollipop. Benda itu juga lebih kecil dari rokok Asuma-sensei dan berwarna putih kecoklatan seperti ranting pohon. Masa sih dia benar-benar mengunyah sebuah ranting pohon? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Yak! Ada apa?" Genma beralih kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu.

"Sensei, apakah itu siwak?" Naruto bertanya tanpa ragu. Semua temannya memandang Naruto dengan heran, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan yang diajukannya kepada Genma.

"Ini maksudmu?" Genma mencabut benda kecil itu dari mulutnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Benar. Ini adalah siwak." katanya lagi seraya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto mengenali benda itu. Siwak tidak terlalu terkenal di Konoha bahkan sangat susah mendapatkannya karena jarang ada yang menjualnya.

"Apa itu siwak?" tanya Chouji yang agak tertarik dengan benda mungil itu karena menurutnya mungkin saja rasanya enak.

"Siwak adalah sikat gigi yang digunakan sejak zaman Rasulullah." Naruto menjawab mantap. Ayahnya pernah menceritakan tentang siwak dan karena benda itu tidak mudah ditemukan di Konoha, Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi, setelah melihat Genma menyematkan sebatang kecil siwak di mulutnya, Naruto jadi teringat kembali pada benda itu.

"Sikat gigi? Tapi itu terlihat seperti ranting pohon!" ujar Kiba. Di pikirannya, sebuah sikat gigi haruslah memiliki bulu-bulu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dan bisa menjangkau seluruh permukaan gigi. Seperti sikat gigi yang biasa dia gunakan sehari-hari.

"Itu memang ranting pohon, Kiba." Shino yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Kiba membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Shino.

"Tapi, ranting itu berasal dari pohon tertentu yang hanya tumbuh di daerah padang pasir. Pohon Salvadore Persica namanya." Shikamaru menambahkan. Teman-temannya serentak ber-ooo ria mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Waaah! Kalian pintar juga yaa! Memang benar, kayu siwak ini berasal dari pohon Salvadore Persica yang biasanya tumbuh di daerah gurun. Mungkin disini masih sangat jarang yang mengetahui tentang siwak. Tapi sampai sekarang, masyarakat yang tinggal di daerah gurun, masih menggunakan siwak sebagai sikat gigi, disamping penggunaan sikat gigi modern." Genma menjelaskan.

"Tapi, itu kan kayu. Apa tidak apa-apa kita menggunakannya untuk membersihkan gigi?" Sasuke masih sangsi. Dia pernah mendengar tentang siwak sebelumnya. Tapi, anak itu menyimpulkan kalau orang-orang jaman dahulu menggunakan siwak karena memang belum ditemukan bentuk sikat gigi seperti sekarang.

"Secara ilmiah, sudah dibuktikan bahwa kayu siwak ini mengandung _klorida, potassium, sodium bicarbonate, fluoride,_ dan beberapa mineral lainnya yang berfungsi untuk membersihkan, memutihkan, dan menyehatkan gigi dan gusi. Bahan-bahan tersebut juga sering diekstrak sebagai bahan komposisi pasta gigi yang kita gunakan sehari-hari." semua murid mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Genma.

"Berarti, kalau kita menggunakan siwak, kita tidak perlu memakai pasta gigi lagi dong?!" tanya Chouji.

"Hei, orang-orang jaman dulu tidak memakan banyak macam makanan. Berbeda dengan kita, yang melahap makanan apa saja yang tersedia. Menggunakan siwak saja tentu tidak akan cukup." Shikamaru yang menjawab pertanyaan Chouji. Tidak mungkin juga hanya mengandalkan kayu siwak di jaman modern seperti sekarang. Apalagi bagi Chouji.

"Kita bisa menggunakan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi modern untuk membersihkan mulut dan juga menggunakan siwak untuk sunnah Rasulullah SAW. Lagipula, mengamalkan sunnah beliau merupakan salah satu jalan memperoleh ridha Allah SWT kan?!" Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya. Semua temannya mengangguk setuju.

"Tepat sekali. Bersiwak dapat membersihkan mulut dan salah satu hal yang diridhai Allah." Genma tersenyum bangga. Dia tak menyangka murid-murid Kakashi ternyata memiliki pengetahuan yang luas dalam ilmu agama. Sepertinya, Kakashi telah berhasil menjadi guru yang baik seperti yang diamanatkan Hiruzen-sensei kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku mendaftarkan diri menjadi pengajar di akademi saja yaa." batin Genma. Tampaknya dia mulai menikmati berdiri didepan kelas dan mengajarkan sesuatu kepada para murid. Meski menempuh pendidikan yang sama dengan Kakashi baik di akademi maupun pesantren, tapi dulu sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiran pria bersurai coklat itu untuk menjadi seorang pengajar.

Menurutnya, menjadi seorang guru itu memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar karena setiap hal yang diajarkannya akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban di hari kiamat nanti. Bagaimana kalau dia mempunyai seratus orang murid, dan seandainya ajarannya melenceng dari jalan Allah dan RasulNya, maka dosa seratus orang muridnya itu akan dibebankan padanya sebagai guru yang membimbing mereka.

Belum lagi kalau murid-muridnya juga mengajarkannya pada orang lain. Genma bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Tidak jadi deh. Lebih baik jadi pengawal saja. Ilmuku masih jauh sekali dari Kakashi. Dan aku tidak mempunyai keberanian dan mental seperti dia. Genma memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai tenaga pengajar.

"Siwak merupakan sunnah Rasulullah yang terlupakan di jaman sekarang khususnya di daerah-daerah yang bukan penghasil kayu siwak, karena perannya tergantikan oleh produk pembersih mulut modern. Padahal, puluhan hadits telah menyebutkan banyaknya manfaat dan kemuliaan dari bersiwak." Genma melanjutkan.

"Coba kalian bayangkan, satu kali kita bertasbih kepada Allah dengan diawali bersiwak maka dihitung tujuh puluh kali bertasbih. Shalat yang diawali dengan bersiwak, akan terhitung tujuh puluh kali shalat. Dua rakaat shalat tahajjud yang diawali dengan bersiwak, maka dihitung seratus empat puluh kali shalat tahajjud. Hebatkan?! _Masya Allah_." seluruh murid terkesima mendengar penjelasan Genma tentang kemuliaan bersiwak.

"Maha Suci Allah, Sang Maha Dermawan yang menempatkan curahan kedermawanannya pada segala hal." mata Genma berbinar cerah tatkala ia memuji Tuhannya yang Maha Pemurah.

"Sensei, apakah mengemut siwak seperti itu juga termasuk sunnah Rasulullah?" sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya. Genma tampak salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Ah, bukan. Itu hanya kebiasaanku saja untuk menghindari rokok. Tadinya aku ingin makan permen saja, tapi nanti gigiku rusak. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengemut siwak karena rasanya segar dan sedikit pedas seperti permen mint. Hehehe." Genma menjawab malu-malu. Semuanya langsung _sweatdrops_ mendengar penuturan pengawas ujian mereka yang terang-terangan.

"Dasar Genma! Sebenarnya kau itu mampu menjadi pengajar yang baik." gumam Kakashi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Genma dengan para muridnya di kelas 6-A dari balik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Fic ini untuk Genma Shiranui yang berulangtahun bertepatan dengan hari lebaran kemarin :) *telat banget* Hehehe. Terinspirasi dari Abang Genmaku yang ganteng, yang hobi gigit-gigit senbon. Nah, daripada entar keselek senbon, mending ngemut-ngemut siwak aja kan XD

Hadits tentang bersiwak yang dituturkan Genma, diriwayatkan oleh Imam Bukhori dan Imam Ahmad (shahih dan hasan menurut berbagai sumber) Wallahu a'lam.

Rasa pedas dan sedikit membakar saat pertama kali menggunakan kayu siwak yang baru dikarenakan kandungan serupa mustard didalamnya yang merupakan substansi antibacterial acids yang berfungsi untuk membunuh bakteri, mencegah infeksi dan menghentikan pendarahan pada gusi. Sebelum digunakan, tumbuk dulu ujung kayu siwak kemudian dihaluskan agar tidak melukai gusi dan dianjurkan untuk membersihkan siwak setiap kali akan digunakan.

Semoga bermanfaat :) Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
